Family Chaos
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Chaos: a state of extreme confusion and disorder. Peter and Olivia are renewing their relationship when tragedy strikes close to home leaving them with more than they can handle as Peter is suddenly thrusted into fatherhood. Ch 10 is M, but is rated T.
1. Morning After

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

A/N 1: For those of you that know me, you know I post multi-chapters in twos. The first chapter and epilogue are posted single but all the chapters in between are posted in twos. If this is your first time reading one of my stories...now you know.

* * *

Peter woke at his alarm and he opened his eyes when Olivia dug her head farther into his neck to escape the offending noise. Kissing her head, he rose up on his elbow and leaned over her to turn the offending piece of technology off.

"Five more minutes." Olivia whispered and buried herself under the blanket and into his pillow; he chuckled and kissed her head.

"As long as you want, it's your day off remember."

He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on before picking up their clothes from the floor. Peter laid her suit out and found it wrinkled, knowing how to dewrinkle it he planned to. Taking a shirt from the dresser he laid it at the bottom of the bed before grabbing clothes for a shower.

"I'm going to get a shower," he leaned down and kissed Olivia's cheek, "there's a shirt at the end of the bed for you…I have to dewrinkle your suit."

She opened her eyes and smiled, "thank you, you're a sweetheart."

"That's my line, get some sleep." He stole a kiss from her and she smiled as she slipped back into slumber, Peter pushed her hair back and starred at her for a few moments.

* * *

Peter showered and let the steam hit Olivia's suit as it hung on the back of the door, he let himself think about the night before and how much it meant to him…not the physical activities per say but the fact Olivia had handed her emotions over and wanted what he did.

Waking up to her in his arms had been…if he was honest, it hadn't felt the same as before with her alternate…the woman slept away from him up until the last two weeks. Having Olivia in his arms, her face buried in his neck and sleeping beside him made him feel as if the future was laid out before him…he wanted to wake up to that every morning.

As he dressed, he checked her suit and found the wrinkles gone…that was one problem solved, having to deal with Walter if he was home was another. Dressing, Peter checked on Olivia to find her still asleep but she had pulled on the shirt that had been at the bottom of the bed, no doubt because she was cold.

Smiling from the doorway, he closed the door after placing her suit inside on the chair and made his way downstairs to check and see if Walter had made it home or not…the man had and was making breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning Peter," Walter looked at him, "coffee?"

Peter chuckled and pulled a mug down, "I'll get my own but thanks. What time did you get in last night?"

"Moments ago actually, I heard the shower and figured you'd be down." He mixed pancake batter, "I'm making your favorite…honey raisin pancakes."

Peter chuckled, "thanks Walter but no one makes them like Mom…I'll leave you to cooking."

"Morning." Olivia came in the kitchen with her suit on and was tying her hair back, her blazer undone and shirt still untucked. "Can I get some of that?"

"Denying you coffee is the worst crime possible." Peter chuckled and poured her a cup and added a spoon full of sugar. "There you are."

"Thanks," she groaned and pulled her phone from her pocket to see it was Rachel. She answered it, "hey no I remembered, like moments ago…no we had a horrible case but everything is fine now. What time does the plane land…okay I'm on my way, I'm so sorry Rach…I over slept. Love you too." She hung up and put the coffee down. "I have to go, Rachel's plane landed ten minutes ago."

Peter handed her a travel mug, "I fear for the drivers on the road."

* * *

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him despite Walter's presence. "Thank you," she touched his chin, "I'll see you later…no doubt Ella will want to see you immediately as last time she saw you was before you ran."

"I have her birthday present upstairs so just let know so I can wrap it for her."

"Okay," she gave him another kiss and headed back upstairs only to get her coat and left.

Walter chuckled and Peter put a hand up, "I don't want to hear it Walter…keep your thoughts to yourself."

He headed upstairs for two reasons, one to escape Walter and the other to measure the unused master bedroom to see if it was more to his liking…a double or queen bed would not fit in his current room and the current bed was way too small to be doing what he did the night before on it again.

* * *

A/N: A little morning after scene, next we find Rachel and Olivia discussing Olivia's relationship with Peter.


	2. Sister Act

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Across town, Olivia was getting through traffic and made her way to the airport, her phone rang again and she found it was Rachel.

"I'm on my way."

"_Don't worry; we're already on the way to your apartment. Ella got anxious and she doesn't do well in crowded airports. Where were you because I tried your house phone?"_

Olivia took the next intersection to U-turn before speaking, "I was at Peter's…"

"_Oh my God, you are not sleeping with him are you?"_

The agent chuckled, "one usually does sleep with their boyfriends or did I miss the news article that said you had to wait till marriage?"

"_You know what, I will talk to you about this later…when I get to your apartment. Just get there so we can talk about this."_

Olivia looked at the phone when Rachel hung up; she shook her head and continued back to her place.

* * *

Arriving at her apartment, Olivia was unlocking the door when it flew open and Rachel eyed her. "Get in here, we're going to have a talk."

"Rachel, what's the big deal?" Olivia shut the door and shed her coat before sitting down across from her sister.

"What's the big deal, the big deal is that you're sleeping with an ass that has cheated on you once already and could do it again." Rachel flung her arms out, "I like Peter as a person, he's great with Ella and cares about people even at their worst but honestly, wasn't it you that told me to loose Greg when he cheated on me then you turn around and go back to same guy that cheated on you?" She sat down and looked at Olivia, "what happened to my level headed sister?"

"Uh, she made a mistake and has corrected it." Olivia leaned forward, "listen, Peter made a mistake and cheated on me yes but…at the time we weren't even dating, all we shared was a kiss. I see it as cheating but it never actually was…I made the mistake and I corrected it. We're fine now, great even and I want what I woke up to today for the rest of my life…to wake up next to him and share coffee over a newspaper and say 'this is the man I'm committed to' and without forgiving him I couldn't have that."

Rachel chuckled, "you're in love with him."

"Yeah, yeah I am." She blushed, "God that's the first time I've admitted it to someone other than myself."

"How'd it feel?"

Olivia nodded, "really good…but he's the next to know." She smiled, "okay where is that darling niece of mine?"

"Asleep, she conked out as soon as we arrived…early morning flights aren't her thing apparently." Rachel eyed her sister, "okay spill…what's he like in bed?"

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom to change, grabbing jeans and Peter's MIT shirt she changed as Rachel walked in. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

"So you have a sex life…that means that he must be really good because one night of sex is nothing. Not to mention you're wearing the man's shirt because he mentioned he went to MIT."

"He left it here so I took it."

Rachel sat down on the bed, "left it here…I thought this was the first time you slept with him."

"He had laundry and I let him use the washer…Walter sometimes breaks the thing."

* * *

Her phone rang and Rachel grabbed it to see it was Peter, she smiled and Olivia tried to grab for it but the younger blond was across the room. "You know if you want to talk to my sister you have to answer one question first. Oh really, well take it or leave it. Okay, question is…what is your idea of a romantic date with my sister?" Olivia waited as well, "now that's not even romantic, pizza and whiskey in front of a movie is not romantic."

"Give me the phone," Olivia snatched it from Rachel's hand. "Sorry, what's up? No I was just going to hang around with Rachel and Ella all day, why?"

"If it's a date, tell him you're free and then we're going shopping."

Olivia waved Rachel off, "no that sounds great, alright I'll see you in fifteen, bye." She smiled and hung up, Rachel was smirking. "What?"

"We're going shopping for your date."

"Not a date, a family lunch…Walter has to go to Massive Dynamic in New York so Peter is picking us up and all taking all three of us to lunch in New York and the zoo…for Ella."

Rachel looked at her, "on his dime?" Olivia nodded, "let me go get the little creature up."

Olivia shook her head and prayed that it didn't turn into a drama, she had enough with Walter but adding her sister into the mix was asking for trouble.

While Rachel got Ella up, Olivia changed into another shirt…his MIT shirt was her comfort shirt and what she wore while padding around her house. She knew she needed to shower but couldn't quite find it in herself yet to wash away the scent of Peter that clung to her from their night together.

* * *

A/N: Next Peter arrives and chaos ensues.


	3. Family Act

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

A knock made her head shoot up, Rachel said she'd get it and Olivia quickly made her way to the front door to prevent accusations or embarrassing questions. She got there as Rachel entered the living room, the younger blond placed Ella down on the couch as Olivia opened the door.

Peter smiled at seeing her, "hey babe." He leaned in and kissed her, she smiled and blushed. Peter walked in but only after being invited, Olivia shut the door behind him and watched as he walked over to the sleeping child and began tickling her.

"Stop!" Ella opened her eyes to see Peter and her groan turned into a smile that rivaled the sun. "Uncle Peter!" She launched herself on him and he pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so I heard someone turned the big seven, you don't look seven…you look nine."

Ella laughed, "are you calling me old because you never call a woman old."

"Oh my mistake," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box, "then I guess you don't want this."

Her eyes widened and nodded, "is that for me?"

"Happy Birthday." He put her down and let her open her gift; she unwrapped the box and pulled out a sterling silver Italian charm bracelet.

"It has my name…Ella Jae." She looked at the charms, "and a cow, and Boston, and Chicago and my birthstone and niece and daughter." She got up and hugged Peter, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

He chuckled and looked down at her, "you're very welcome."

* * *

Rachel shook her head and looked at Liv, who had a huge smile on her face. She mouthed the word 'expensive?' that Olivia waved her off and shook her head knowing that Peter could afford the bracelet without issue and legally too.

"Aunt Liv look at my new bracelet." Ella ran to Olivia and the agent bent down next to her, touching the bracelet.

"It's very beautiful, for a very beautiful girl." She tapped Ella's nose and the little girl giggled, Olivia found Peter smiling and his eyes met hers for a fraction of a second.

Peter's mind was reeling with the fact that one day another little girl could be standing where Ella stood, a giggling little girl with blond or brown hair and big green eyes. Someone that could bring a smile to Olivia's face by just showing her the smallest thing, a beautiful daughter for them both. He wanted that, to come home from the lab and find a tiny little mixture of him and Olivia bouncing up and down to tell her parents what she had discovered that day before retiring to bed and holding Olivia in his arms.

"You know Uncle Peter probably chose these charms for a reason, you should ask him the meaning behind each one." She turned her attention back to Ella and the girl nodded.

"Okay but later though."

Peter rubbed his hands together, "okay ladies we have a busy day planned. We should get going so we don't miss our plane."

"I just got off a plane." Rachel looked at him, "why the hell would I get on another one?"

"It's a private plane; it'll just be us and Walter."

* * *

As Olivia was locking up, Rachel spun to talk to her. Peter was putting Ella in the car as the little girl told him all about her science project and how she won second place with it.

"He has a private plane…since when?"

Olivia shrugged, "since Walter inherited Massive Dynamic…its a billion dollar company and Peter is heir to inheriting it."

"So Peter is a billionaire?" Olivia nodded, "you have got this rich guy here and he thinks romantic is pizza and whiskey with a movie…what happened to fancy dinners?"

"Peter likes simple, you know the only thing he has in his room for furniture is a twin bed, a drafting desk, chair, book shelf and a dresser…nothing else. His past has taught him that money just causes trouble, he's earned a lot with the FBI but it's all in bank accounts just like his Massive Dynamic account will be."

Rachel caught her sister's arm, "you had sex in a twin bed, how are you two not injured…I'd have fallen off."

"I'm not talking about my sex life and for all you know we could have had sex on the floor."

"Did you?"

"I'm not telling." Olivia smiled and Rachel groaned, following her outside.

* * *

Getting outside she found Peter waiting with Walter and Ella, he nodded towards her SUV. She unlocked it and they all climbed in, Ella and Rachel in the back with Walter while Olivia and Peter sat up front.

"Uncle Walter," Ella looked at Walter, "I missed you."

"Oh do I know you?"

Peter turned and motioned to Ella and Rachel, "Ella is Olivia's niece, she came to the lab on occasion remember? Rachel is Ella's mother…I think Astrid mentioned you told stories."

"The one with singing corpses and the candyman." Ella smiled and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Singing corpses…what have you been doing with her Liv?"

Olivia chuckled, "its harmless Rachel, trust me that singing corpses in a detective story containing a mad scientist is not going to harm her…she didn't even have nightmares."

* * *

A/N: Next...Conversations on a Plane between the Dunham sisters and Peter (can anyone say Run for the Hills Peter?).


	4. Conversations on a Jet Plane

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

They were on the plane thirty minutes later and Walter was entertained with SpongeBob…Ella joining him in watching the cartoon sponge. Rachel was reading a book she found while Peter and Olivia spoke.

"Okay, what do you have planned for us today?" She looked at him and he chuckled, "tell me."

Peter looked at her and leaned back on the couch, "let's see…lunch, zoo…Central Park and a quick swing by Brooklyn to check on residual damage…Walter wants to me to check and I have to or I'll never hear the end of it."

"What's for lunch?"

"That's a surprise for all three of you or I'll never make it there…you'd shoot me."

She checked her side, "no gun."

"Uncle Peter," Ella came over and looked at him, "can I see the cockpit when we land?"

Peter chuckled and pulled the little girl to him, "hmm…well let's see, if you're really quiet and act like a mouse…we can go now while we're flying but you can't tell anyone what you see because this plane is part of a special series called an Arrow Flight Series and only Massive Dynamic has it. Can you keep what you see a secret…even from Aunt Liv and Mom?"

Ella nodded and smiled, "can we go?"

* * *

He stood up and took Ella's hand, heading off towards the cockpit; Olivia smiled and watched them go. Rachel sat down and looked at her, "are you starting to brood Liv? Imagining little Olivias and Peters running around?"

"No," Olivia looked at her, "just because I like how paternal Peter is doesn't mean I'm eager to have any of my own."

"Uh huh, yeah you're brooding…already imagining a little boy with big green eyes and his father's smile."

"Blue eyes." Olivia spoke before she could stop herself and Rachel pointed, "I mean it's genetically…"

"Oh no, you aren't escaping that one…one night, just one night and you're already planning a future with him. The sex must be really good then because trust me, after the kid…it doesn't get any better, it just gets less and less."

Olivia leaned back and stared at her sister, "maybe a little."

* * *

Rachel looked at Olivia, "okay now it's time for you to listen to me…I speak from experience in this but wait till you're married to have kids…use whatever methods you can to prevent pregnancy and whatever you do…don't bring up kids till after you're married because all guys despite what they say don't want to think about kids unless they have a wife to take care of the kid till they are potty trained," Rachel sighed and shook her head, "although Peter might be the exception."

"Exception to what?" Peter walked over and sat on the other side of Olivia, she looked to try to find Ella but she wasn't in the cabin. "Eric has her…Eric Soleman our usual pilot…she's helping fly or so she thinks and to be honest she's loving it."

Olivia let her hand drop to Peter's thigh and looked at him, "kids…she thinks that all guys no matter what they say don't want to deal with kids till after they are married and can dump them on their wives."

"Rachel's right," he looked at both women, "about me being the exception…I'd be up every hour of the day and night with my kid. I'd be feeding it, changing it…every moment watched to make sure he or she isn't hurt. The way I see it…if you are willing to bring a child into the world, you are expected to take care of it barring unforeseen circumstances."

"You'd be up every hour of the day and night?" Olivia looked at him and he nodded, "that's sweet."

"Besides, you'll be off kicking ass so I'll have to be there, no way Walter is getting near my child…I've seen what he's like with children and I don't like what I've seen. Of course that is the past but still, he's only sane half the time."

* * *

Olivia blushed and shook her head, "who says I want kids?"

"Oh your eyes," he grazed her cheek with the back of his hand, "every time you see a child, there's this different shine in them…a maternal longing. The fact you call Ella 'baby girl' and the way you are with her…more maternal then aunt."

"Wow…honestly, you two should just tie the knot right now." Rachel looked at them, "because the way you two are right now…I can honestly see maybe four kids and marriage till one of you dies and then afterwards you'll never remarry. If there was ever a couple in this world that defined soulmates…you are it."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, Olivia eyed him. "What?"

"She said 'in this world' so I found it kind of ironic."

Olivia began chuckling and shook her head, Rachel looked at them confused. "I'm confused."

Olivia put up her hand, "career joke, you'd have to be part of my division to understand it."

* * *

A/N: Next the Dunhams and Peter in New York...the girls have reason to shoot Peter, if you've ever had a little girl and been to New York you'd understand.


	5. Day in New York

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

They landed and a private car was waiting as was an SUV, Nina got out of the car and smiled.

"Hello Walter, are you ready to get started?"

"Eager actually."

Ella hid behind Peter at the sight of Nina, the woman saw her and Rachel and smiled. "Hello, I'm Nina Sharp…"

"Rachel Dunham, I'm Olivia's sister and this is…" she looked around and noticed Ella behind Peter, she chuckled and Peter reached around to pulled Ella from behind him. "Ella, my daughter."

"Hello Ella, I'm Nina."

Ella smiled, "can I see Massive Dynamic? I want to see if any of your scientists have made progress on MUT yet."

"MUT?" Nina looked at her, "I haven't heard of that before."

"Multiple Universe Theory…I read on the internet that only a handful of scientists have made progress on it and some of them are working at Massive Dynamic. Can I talk to them? I have theories of my own; especially on the fact of divergence and that each action's reaction creates not one but two timelines so it triples the branches that occur."

* * *

Everyone was staring at the girl; the seven year old had given off an explanation that not many would understand. Nina looked at her, "we'll see if your theory has any merit but unfortunately we can't allow children in the building…I'm sorry Ella."

"That's okay, I'll just keep them to myself…everyone says my theories are too controversial, they denied it entry in the school science fair. I'll prove them wrong one day though, that multiple universes do exist and when I do…"

Peter pinched his nose and shook his head at Walter who was about to speak, he would have to have a talk with his niece and her theories. Controversial was not the word that went with the topic, classified better replaced it.

Nina nodded, "the SUV is Massive Dynamic issue, I'll take Walter to Massive Dynamic." She handed the keys to Peter and he took them, "he'll be brought home around nine instead of early morning again."

"Sounds good, well I have to take these ladies to lunch so…"

* * *

After goodbyes and loading, they drove into the city. Rachel was wondering where they were going so she asked. "Where are going?"

"Lunch, I'm staying silent on fear of death…let's just say I have a better chance of living if we arrive before I tell you."

Rachel shook her head and looked at Ella; she was bounding in her seat. "Can we see the Statue of Liberty while we're here?"

"Maybe another time." Peter was the one to speak before Olivia could, she never wanted to see the place again even on her side. "Aunt Liv had a mission in New York a while back and she was based out of the Statue of Liberty, if we go we we'll have to go without her."

"Okay, what's for lunch?"

Olivia chuckled and looked at Peter, "three women asking, you better tell us."

"Not even on the threat of death…which I am trying to survive at the moment."

* * *

They pulled into a parking structure on 48th Street and parked, "okay we're going to go to Fifth Street so go left when we get out of the parking lot."

"Piggyback Uncle Peter." Ella looked at him and he bent down, letting her get on his back.

They walked, letting Peter lead but with one hand holding Ella's as they hung around his neck, Peter took Olivia's hand with the other and Rachel walked with them.

"Look!" Ella nearly took out Peter's ear yelling as she pointed, Peter let go of Olivia's hand and held onto Ella as she did. "American Girl…can we go please?"

"I don't know," Peter looked over his shoulder at her, "can we go there?"

"Please, please, please? After lunch, just to look…I just want to see it, please?"

Peter looked at Rachel and winked, she shook her head and looked at her sister, Olivia was trying not to laugh. "We have time for a short detour, if Aunt Liv and Mom agree."

Ella looked at them, "please can we go?"

"Yeah I guess we can." Rachel agreed and Olivia nodded. "But just to look."

* * *

They were looking around when Peter leaned into Olivia and whispered to her. "Help her pick out something on theory."

"Why?" She looked at him and he gave a solemn look, "Peter what is it?"

"You weren't here for her birthday…I'm trying to make up for that. So go help her choose something and I'll see if I can get it delivered at lunch."

"You don't have to."

He smiled, "I want to…let me do this Olivia, please."

Olivia walked over to Ella and bent down, looking at the dolls. She asked the girl which she liked best and Ella pointed to one before explaining why, she then pulled over to another section, showing her everything she liked. Peter watched and found an associate, pointing out the things that Ella had wanted. The associate quickly did what she had to and assured him the doll would be delivered in gift wrapping during lunch.

* * *

They had lunch and Ella was excited, she didn't know that they were having lunch there.

"Really, why?"

"Aunt Liv," Peter chuckled, "she wants to tell you something."

They sat down and Olivia looked at Ella before smiling, "happy birthday."

Rachel got a confused look and then looked at Peter, "she only managed a call during Ella's birthday due to her mission."

"Oh, I didn't know she planned this…I wish I had."

Peter shrugged, "I suggested it to her on the plane…she thought it was a good idea. Next is ice skating at Rockefeller Center…I thought we'd forego the zoo because of the weather."

"You're the best Aunt Liv, you and Uncle Peter both…I don't want another aunt or uncle ever."

* * *

All the adults laughed and midway through lunch and conversations of Ella telling them about her science fair, an associate came over.

"Is there a Miss Blake here?"

Ella smiled, "that's me, can I help you?"

The woman nodded, "I think instead I can help you…someone wanted this delivered to you." She handed Ella a box that was carefully wrapped. "Enjoy and happy birthday."

The woman left and Ella looked at all three adults, "can I open it or does it have to X-rayed first?"

"I think it's safe to open," Rachel smiled; Peter had told her about what was going on. "What do you think Liv…is it safe?"

"I'm sure it's very safe to open."

Ella pulled off the wrapping paper and gasped, "it's the doll I wanted, which one of you got it for me?"

Olivia hugged her, "happy birthday baby girl…I'm sorry I didn't come visit you."

"It's okay Aunt Liv, at least you called and this makes up for everything." She hugged Olivia harder as Peter took the box and undid the doll. Handing it over to the excited girl, he watched as Olivia and Ella spoke about it. "Her name is…Olivia, after my aunt." She looked at the agent, "I want to name her after you."

"Well I am very honored."

After lunch they went to Rockefeller Center to skate, Peter watched from the sidelines as the three girls had fun skating together. He took pictures with his phone of them and just let himself know that he was finally at home with his family. He had the love of his life, a father he loved despite everything, sisters in Astrid and Rachel and a beautiful niece…he honestly didn't need anything else.

* * *

A/N: Next tragedy strikes...sorry but I just had to. One of the characters is going to die...


	6. Close to Home

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Arriving back in Boston around three, Ella was out already in Peter's arms as he carried her. Olivia unlocked the door and pointed to the back bedroom, he took Ella back and laid her down, taking off her shoes and covered her up.

He shut the door and headed to the kitchen to find both women talking over coffee. Peter kissed Olivia's head. "I'm going to go."

"You can stay."

He nodded, "there's a reason for not staying, I don't want to remember and I will if I stay."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow since we're back at work." She gave him a quick kiss that he prolonged before smiling and hugged him; Peter held her for a moment and kissed her head. "Thank you for today."

"Anything for you." He looked at Rachel, "I hope you and Ella enjoyed today."

"We did, thank you Peter…you didn't have to do what you did but you did anyways." She hugged him and he smiled.

* * *

Kissing Olivia one more time, he let her walk him to the door and outside in the hall she stopped him.

"Hey," she caught his arm and he looked at her, "so…your place from now on?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know…with Walter away its fine but with him there...Olivia," she shook her head.

"I understand, I do…" she shrugged, "it must be hard trying not to remember, I mean she was me but not me. I'm probably going to move anyways, I've been debating it for the past two weeks…if I do would you help?"

Peter chuckled, "there's no need to ask, I'll even drive the truck and bring the coffee. I don't want you to have to move."

"It's not you Peter, I mean part of it is…not being able to have you at my place because of residual memories of you being with another me…but it's mainly that no matter what I do, it doesn't feel like my home anymore."

"It was always you."

She smiled, "I know…last night proved that." Shaking her head, Olivia leaned up and kissed him. "I know, there is one thing you need to do though…"

They both spoke at the same time, "buy a bigger bed."

Peter chuckled, "yeah I plan to, I measured the master bedroom…it's the only door in the house with a lock besides the bathrooms…and it has one of its own plus it's twice as big as my current room. Walter doesn't use it and its just storage at the moment. I figure why let all the features go to waste." He pulled back and smiled, "now do you think you can escape your sister tomorrow night for two hours, I want to take you to dinner."

"I think Rachel would be more than happy to let me go, she wants to take me shopping for clothes." She shuttered, "I don't shop with other people."

He laughed and shook his head, "you never cease to amaze me Olivia Dunham, I'll call you later baby."

* * *

He kissed her and Olivia watched him go from the doorway, smiling as he drove off she turned to see Rachel looking at her with her arms folded and a serious look on her face.

"What did you mean by 'another me' when you said that…you were talking about another woman but you said that…what aren't you telling me Olivia?"

Olivia's smile disappeared and she shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"No you won't, what did you mean by that…there is only you and when I see Peter look at you I see a man so deeply in love with you he'd do anything to keep you. Who is she, the woman that Peter supposively cheated with?"

"I can't tell you…it's classified." She walked back into her apartment.

"Classified, that's all I ever here. Peter won't stay here and I'm guessing because whatever happened between him and that woman happened here…while you were gone on that mission that is so secretive its only referred to as 'a mission' so what the hell is going on? Why would Peter bring another woman into your apartment?"

Olivia shook her head and put her hands up, "Rachel I can't tell you…for so many reasons but mainly because it's classified. If I tell you then I lose my job, I will be arrested and put in a cell never to see the light of day again…this is, what I work on is…if anyone one found out then there would be mass panic and I've seen what that does. I can't tell you but it doesn't mean I don't want to."

"What could be so secretive that you can't tell your own sister?"

"I'm sorry." Olivia moved to her room and changed before coming back out and walked to the kitchen to call for takeout. Rachel came to join in and sat down, she sighed.

"It must be that important, your job that you can't tell anyone but those you work with."

Olivia nodded and turned, "it's hard and dangerous but I have Peter to help me."

Rachel stood and looked at Olivia, "I've never seen you as happy as you are today and Peter loves you insanely but Liv…are you sure about this, about him?"

"Didn't you say that we were the definition of soulmates?"

"Yeah but soulmates also break each other eventually…sometimes they aren't even meant to be." She sighed and looked at Olivia, "you need to find someone else."

* * *

Her phone rang and Olivia put up a finger, "give me a moment."

She answered the phone and found it was Peter, _"Olivia get Ella and get out of the house, I'm coming over. They found Rachel's body in New York… in the bathroom of the Ice Rink. I'm sorry baby but the woman with you is a shapeshifter."_

Olivia steeled herself to stop from crying and nodded, "alright, thank you sir." She hung up and turned to the woman before her that was clearly not her sister. "I have a case; Peter's coming to pick me up. I'm going to go say goodbye to Ella before I change and leave. You'll be fine here tonight right?"

"Yeah, I am every time I come. Ella and I will just sleep and have fun till you get back."

* * *

Olivia walked calmly to the guestroom and as she did, she pulled out her gun and went to Ella's bed. She shook her and the girl opened her eyes, Olivia put her finger to her lips and opened her arm. The girl clung to her and Olivia held her as she walked to the door.

"Ella listen to me," she looked at the girl, whispering. "Remember your theory about multiple universes…you were right, that's what I do at work…I try to deal with the other side. There are soldiers on the other side that take forms of other people after they kill them…they are called shapeshifters. One did that to Mom, okay? So the woman you see outside…that's not Mom. I'm going to have to shoot her but I want you to know it's not Mom, it's not my sister…she's just someone who hurt your mother. Okay?"

Ella nodded and began to cry and Olivia cradled her head to her shoulder, snuffling the cries from getting to loud. Olivia opened the door and pointed her gun out, she walked out to the living room and found the woman looking through things.

"I know what you are." The woman stood and turned, "I know what you did to my sister…and now I'm going to prevent you from harming anyone else."

"You're already lost because our universe has the weapon it needs."

* * *

Olivia shook her head, "Peter is here and he's not going anywhere, the Secretary can't work the machine without him."

"Correction…you assumed he needed Peter but Peter was only part of the key…you were the other part. Not you per say but your DNA…combined they have a force enough to destroy this entire world. Two of the last remaining children of the greatest war ever known…your alternate, the Olivia Dunham from that side has the necessary key growing in her womb. Peter Bishop has a child on the other side and when it comes down to choosing between you and that child…we are both aware of whom he will choose."

"Olivia." They both turned to see Peter standing with his weapon, "I'd choose Olivia…go to hell and when you see my father…tell him I said to enjoy it there."

* * *

He fired the shot and the body fell, mercury pouring from the wound. At that moment Olivia knew it was Peter who killed the shapeshifters weeks prior but that didn't matter, not anymore. Her niece was in her arms still crying and Olivia could only stare at the body and revel in the news just given to her…her alternate was pregnant with Peter's child. The weight of Ella was soon lifted and she turned to find Peter cradling the girl as she clung to him.

Would Peter really choose her or would he believe his own philosophy he had revealed to her earlier that day? _The way I see it…if you are willing to bring a child into the world, you are expected to take care of it barring unforeseen circumstances._

"Olivia…"

She nodded, "is Broyles on his way?"

"Yeah, he informed me and he said he was on his way. Olivia look at me," she looked at him, "it doesn't matter…it just doesn't matter. Even if it's true I won't leave, I won't…I can't accept a child that came of that lie. I don't even know how she would be pregnant."

She put a hand up, "not now…I need to take care of Ella, I can't stay here with her."

Peter took a step towards her and placed a hand on her arm; Olivia jerked it away and shook her head. She took Ella from him and went to the guestroom to have time alone and comfort the girl.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry but there's a reason for killing off Rachel...I did love her, she was great.


	7. Thoughts on the Matter

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

As she sat with Ella, holding the crying girl she was trying to deal with everything. The one thought that went through her mind was that Rachel had enjoyed her final hours, laughing and smiling and being with Ella. She hadn't known the truth, she hadn't known that her universe was breaking apart because of the very man she had called her sister's soulmate…she didn't know that the man she had come to love like a brother had done the unimaginable.

Olivia broke at that, the tears fell because her moments of bliss were up…she had had one night and one day with Peter, that was all she got. His words were just words because the minute he found a way he would return to the other Olivia and their child…the child he had said he wanted with her. She eventually stopped crying and Ella looked at her.

"Mom was happy today," she wiped at her tears; "before she died…she was happy."

Olivia nodded, "yeah she was."

"Uncle Peter will make it better won't he…he'll stop the soldiers and keep them away right? I mean you will too but he'll help right?"

"I don't know, I'd like to think so." She really did want to think he would but now she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Broyles arrived and Olivia passed Ella off to Peter, she may question her standing with him but she would never question his relationship with Ella…he was the only real male role model in her life, not her father but he was father-like to the little girl and she'd never question his loyalty to protect the child.

After explaining what had happened that day and apparently what had happened to Rachel as well as telling Broyles what had been said…Olivia let herself dwell on the words that another her was pregnant with Peter's child.

Broyles spoke to Peter while she comforted Ella…the girl was finally beginning to fall back asleep. The forensic team came and removed the body; Olivia had to look away when they zipped it up. Her anger was beginning to boil over but she showed no signs of it. Walternate had made it personal the minute his shapeshifter set out under the guise of her sister…her alternate had made it personal when she seduced Peter…what they didn't know was the final straw had broken the camel's back and Olivia Dunham was now officially at war.

* * *

Peter walked over and sat down beside Olivia, aware she didn't want to be touch and he couldn't blame her from what she had just heard, he looked at her.

"Broyles is going to have the body taken to Massive Dynamic and have the chip removed…if it has any data we'll use it to find out why the targeted Rachel."

"They needed someone close to me…someone I wouldn't suspect." Olivia shook her head, "it's personal now…I want that bastard dead and I will stop at nothing to end this war but he'll be dead when I end it."

"Olivia…"

She shrugged and looked at him, "it doesn't matter…we were never going to work out, something was bound to happen. It's better to just take what we had and remember it and move on." She stood up with Ella, "I'm going to go pack a bag and take Ella to a hotel."

"Olivia," he caught her arm and she pulled away, "don't do this."

"You have a family Peter…I won't stop you and I won't come after you this time. You're meant to be with her, you're from her side." She shook her head and left the room, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Two days later, at the Oversight Committee's expense, Rachel Dunham was buried next to her father and mother. Olivia stood with Ella, holding the little girl's hand while Peter stood beside them, Walter and Astrid as well. Broyles and Nina sharp as well as a few of Rachel's friends were behind them. Greg, Rachel's ex, stood off to the side silently.

Olivia was asked to give the eulogy so she let go of Ella's hand, Peter took it as she walked up. Standing beside the priest, Olivia took a deep breath and steeled herself both mentally and physically.

"Rachel once said to me 'death is not the end of life but just the beginning' and I never understood what she meant till the day she died. When someone we love dies, we feel as if the world has stopped, as if nothing else can hurt us because we lost that person but that's a lie…because we live for them, we move on and live our lives…bettering it so that while it is our life, it is also theirs.

"In her last few hours, Rachel enjoyed life…spending time with her family and her daughter. She didn't know what hit her or what was taken; she just knew happiness and laughter. I spent those hours with her and as I sat on a plane hours before she told me something that I will never forget. She said 'life is what we make it, hardships will come and go. People will come and go but those that we love and trust won't leave us, so don't forget them and in the end…you've lived' and I won't forget my sister, doing that I keep Rachel's memory alive as does her daughter."

* * *

Ella let go of Peter's hand and walked over to Olivia, she wasn't supposed to speak but they wouldn't stop her if she tried. "My name is Ella and I'm Rachel's daughter. My mom was the best mom there was, she had her issues and her troubles but she kept me safe. I remember Mom telling me that everything happens for a reason…that nothing happens by chance. I don't know why she was meant to die but one day I will and when I find that reason…it'll be okay. I don't know when I'll find out but I know that I'll always miss my mom…I loved her."

She raced back to Peter, who picked her up and held her close. Allowing the little girl to cry into his jacket, Peter met Olivia's eyes and wished he could take away her pain too. Her pain was deeper than Rachel's death and one of the reasons was something he was trying to figure out every time he had a spare moment.

He remembered every single time he'd slept with her alternate and every single time he had used a condom, he'd taken no chances in pregnancy…he thought he had been with Olivia and didn't want her to have to deal with that issue into a new relationship. It would have been impossible for him to physically impregnate her alternate…either the woman did it herself or his biological father had a hand at it if what was said was true or it was a lie and he'd just lost Olivia because she believed a shapeshifter over him but it was believable.

Holding Ella, he soothed her and noticed Greg staring at him as if holding him in contempt. Peter knew that when Greg had tried to take Ella earlier in the day she had clung to Peter as if her life was on the line if she let go...it made him wonder if Greg assumed he was having a relationship with Rachel, although the guy was clearly wrong because Peter was after the sister.

* * *

A/N: There are some issues with Greg that lead up to things later.


	8. Saying Goodbye, Saying Hello

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

After the funeral, Peter was rocking a sleeping Ella in his arms as she slept against his shoulder, the tears and crying sent her to sleep in combination with Peter's back rub. Olivia walked over and looked at him; he placed a hand on her arm.

"We need to talk but not right now," he eyed her, "there are some things you need to know concerning that subject but that can wait a few days…right now we need to worry about Ella. Greg is staring bullets into me at the moment so…"

Olivia nodded and handed him the keys to her SUV, "can you take her to the car?"

"Yeah," Peter took the keys and began walked off; Olivia touched his arm as he began to walk. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"Thank you Peter."

He nodded, "we'll get through this one way or another Olivia." He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand before letting it drop and walked towards the car.

* * *

Olivia moved off to where Greg was standing, he folded his arms over his suit. "Olivia."

"Greg…I don't want to fight over Ella…"

"Then don't, she belongs with me…with her father. I don't know what my sister had going with that guy but he has no right to my daughter." He eyed her, "just tell me one thing, is he the reason Rachel has come to Boston every few months?"

Olivia looked at him, "Peter is my boyfriend not Rachel's…they are nothing but friends, were nothing but friends. If you had listened to Ella, she calls Peter 'Uncle Peter' as he is like an uncle to her, not a father."

Broyles walked over and looked at them, "Gregory Blake?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

Broyles looked at him, "you have ten minutes with your daughter, your parental rights are not being severed but until further notice the girl will be under the custody of Agent Dunham." He handed Greg a file, "this is the legal paperwork that has been filed."

Greg looked at Olivia, "you did this?"

"No," Broyles looked at Greg, "Agent Dunham was unaware of this decision but it comes from above my head. Ella is to be watched at all times by an agent, her life is at risk and Agent Dunham is the best option."

"You put my daughter at risk," Greg looked at Olivia, "taking her with you to the FBI, exposing her to that insanity…you did this Olivia, you got Rachel killed."

Olivia nodded, "I'm well aware my work ended up being the cause of my sister's death but what I work on could one day save your life and those of everyone you care about…including Ella. Now, I'll call you for visitation…I won't deprive you of Ella unless it's what she wants."

* * *

The wake was held at the Bishop residence as it was big enough to house everyone, Olivia was talking with Peter who was still holding Ella…the girl didn't want to leave her uncle's arms and Peter was all too happy to hold her.

"Olivia." Olivia turned to see her Aunt Missy and her two cousins, Bethany and David. "Oh God, I'm so sorry honey."

Olivia hugged her aunt and nodded, "thank you, did you have trouble getting here…we didn't see you at the funeral."

"David made a wrong turn, don't worry about it…I don't think I would have lasted through it anyways. I'm sure it was beautiful." Missy smiled, "its so good to see you, is this your husband?"

Peter chuckled, "Peter Bishop…I'd give you a hand but right now I've got them full."

"Peter is my boyfriend; he works at the FBI with me." She looked at Peter, "this is my Aunt Missy, Melissa Carlson, my mother's sister and her children, Bethany and David."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked at Olivia, "I'm going to attempt to lay her down but I doubt I'll get two feet before she's on me again."

* * *

Olivia let a small smile slip as he walked over to the couch and attempted to lay Ella down; the girl shook her head and gripped his shirt tighter. "No!" Peter put her down and undid her arms, "no, Uncle Peter no."

She gripped at him again and hugged his arm, Olivia noticed Peter roll his eyes and pick up Ella once again. The seven year old wasn't that heavy but she suspected Peter's back was killing him after having held her for half the day. It made her aware that Peter's words about taking care of a child night and day and protecting them with everything he had was coming to light…he had barely left her or Ella since Rachel had died. He'd shown up at her hotel room with a book and blanket, laying on the couch and slept there so to protect them if he had to.

She had suspected that Ella wouldn't leave her side but it seemed the opposite…Ella had become attached to Peter and rarely left him. It was 'Uncle Peter this' or 'Uncle Peter that' but always Uncle Peter and if not for the fact he was caring for her as if she was his own child, Olivia would have felt offended but Peter loved Ella and at the moment Olivia was still battling with her emotions so when Peter took the parenting role to let her deal…she welcomed it.

* * *

Peter joined them again and Missy smiled, "you're really good with Ella…I've never seen her attached to someone other than Olivia or her mother."

"I love her like she's my own child," he looked at Missy, "after what happened to Rachel I'll be damned if something happened to Olivia or Ella."

Missy chuckled and looked at Olivia, "this one is a keeper…I met Lucas and I could tell, I was right. That FBI partner of yours…I won't start on that but this one…he's golden."

Olivia nodded, "in more ways than one."

Peter knew she was referring to the glimmer, having seen it on their last case he knew what he looked like to her and honestly he could understand why she was terrified of it. She had called him her boyfriend earlier, she could have said partner or colleague but she had said boyfriend so he knew she wasn't ready to give up…that gave him hope.

* * *

A/N: Next the reconcile and of course a funny moment with Walter...sort of.


	9. Family at It's Best

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Two weeks passed and finally Olivia was allowed to go back to her apartment, Peter said he'd take Ella shopping while Olivia went back to get the things she'd need…she was defiantly moving and she was only getting the necessities till she got a new place.

When Olivia arrived back at the Bishop house she heard laughter upstairs and followed it to one of the three guest rooms, she found Ella sitting on a newly built twin bed watching Peter trying to put together a book case. She looked to the left of the bedroom and noticed the master bedroom was finished, new and different…it looked like something a couple would share. She walked to the door and looked in, it was beautifully set up…everything was to her taste and she knew Peter had done that on purpose.

He was trying to conform his life around her and Ella, trying to make them a family and everything in her wanted it but her mind kept going back to that single word of 'pregnant' and she couldn't get rid of it. Peter gave her space and didn't bring it up but stayed in her life…helping her with Ella. This new step of getting Ella an entire bedroom made her aware Peter wanted them both as a part of his life.

* * *

In two weeks their lives had changed, she and Peter had been taking care of Ella and put their relationship on hold…it was literally at a standstill…they had yet to talk about 'the subject' as it was called and she knew why…once again she was the cause.

She knew things would change with the news but she also knew without a doubt Peter was devoted to her and Ella. He had even enrolled Ella into Bright Light Academy, a pretentious and highly sought after school run by Massive Dynamic for visionaries and scientists of tomorrow. It was in Boston despite Massive Dynamic HQ being in New York, Nina had said she didn't want it believed they were using the children so she built two schools and all were out of state…one in Boston and the other in Los Angeles. Ella was enjoying her first few days of classes and that's all Olivia really cared about, was her happiness.

* * *

After dinner, Olivia found Peter in his bedroom or what had been his bedroom, it was now just an office. He was going through papers at his desk, calculations as well and she leaned against the door frame in her jeans and black t-shirt to watch him.

"Hey."

Peter turned to see her and smiled, "hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she stood a step in and walked to the small couch that was positioned where the bed once was and sat down, "do you remember two weeks ago when you asked me who was keeping us apart?"

Standing up, Peter walked over and sat in the chair that was beside the couch. He had designed the room to be an office/private living room…so Walter couldn't interrupt moments like what was occurring.

"What about it, I remember I was a bit short that morning."

Olivia eyed him, pulling her feet up under her. "I've been putting this off…that conversation." She put her hands up, "I keep thinking that everything is going to turn out a mistake and you'll want her and the baby, if there is one. When I said 'I want what you want' I meant it, I want to wake up next to you, share coffee and a newspaper…go on dates just because. I just don't want to have all that then it turn out to be nothing."

"Honestly," Peter looked at her, "I don't know how she could be pregnant and before you say I should know, I don't. Our night together, me and you, that was the first time in my life I didn't use a condom. I look back thinking maybe I didn't but I remember every single time I had sex with her and every single time I used one."

Olivia nodded, "so…it either comes down to her or Walternate and I lived her life, I honestly can't see her purposely becoming pregnant…she'd never accept that type of mission. Which leaves Walternate, after what he did to me, I…I can see him doing something this sadistic."

Peter nodded, "Olivia…I need to know, where does this leave us?"

"I still want what you want Peter," she looked down, "everything has been so insane the last few weeks and I…"

* * *

Peter moved to her and sat down; taking her hand but Olivia leaned into him. Peter pulled her into his arms and held her. Kissing her head, "don't…I understand what you did and why you did it. What matters is that we move forward…I'm not leaving you or Ella. Walternate wanted that baby and so he'll have to deal with the consequences…I want nothing to do with it."

Olivia snuggled deeper into his embrace and grasped his shirt as she sat in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He kissed her head, "it was a lot to process and the fact that shapeshifter said that only made your mind spiral out of control."

* * *

A knock at the door made them look up and they found Ella with her doll under her arm, she looked at them with a smile. "Something is wrong with Uncle Walter…I think he's going crazy, he asked if I saw the purple balls of goo and there are no purple balls of goo."

Olivia sighed, "he's high again."

"Only in this house can a federal agent get away with saying that and not be arrested, why don't you relax with Ella and start getting her ready for bed while I go find out what he got into."

Olivia nodded and stood up, collecting Ella. "Let's go try out that new bed Uncle Peter bought you."

"We're staying here tonight?"

"Yes we are, come on." She picked her up and headed down to Ella's room; entering it she dropped the girl on the bed and smiled. "Alright, pajamas and then a story."

"An Uncle Peter story?"

"No, one from me tonight." She smiled, "like old times."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Okay...next things get hot and heavy between Peter and Olivia, the next chapter is M...and only that chapter.


	10. Intimate Reconciliation

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Peter dealt with Walter and found that he had been talking about his TV show and wasn't in fact high, after saying goodnight to the man, Peter headed upstairs. The upstairs had become like a second house, he had designed it that way for privacy. He heard Olivia reading to Ella and moved to the bedroom doorway to find her curled up with Ella reading Where the Wild Things Are.

He smiled and moved to the master bedroom, he'd yet to use it since it had been finished and that hadn't been by choice. He'd been staying at Olivia's hotel to protect her and Ella. It made him feel a little better that he'd be spending his first night in the new room with the reason he had created it.

Getting dressed for bed, Peter went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom to find Olivia getting dressed for bed as well, except her version of pajamas was not what he expected. She wore black yoga pants and his own MIT shirt…one that he thought had been thrown out with the rest of his clothes and that of those her alternate wore but the woman before him hadn't thrown it out.

* * *

"God you look sexy." He looked at her from the doorway, "defiantly suits you."

She looked down at the shirt, "some guy just left it at my apartment and it was really comfortable."

Peter chuckled and walked over to her, Olivia rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her head, Peter held her close. "We're going to get through this baby, I promise. You, me, Ella and Walter will make a family out of this mess, we'll seal the universes in some way that lets both universes survive and continue on."

"I trust we will." She looked up at him and smiled, she moved from his arms and walked to Ella's room to check on her before walking back to their bedroom. Shutting the door, Olivia locked it and walked back over to him. "I think we have two weeks to make up for."

He shook his head and looked at her, "hmm…two weeks, are you sure?"

"Very sure Mr. Bishop, I should arrest you for negligence."

"Really?" She nodded and moved to him, looping her arms around his neck. "What type of punishment do I get for that or can we come to some type of arrangement Agent Dunham?"

"I think we can."

* * *

She undid her arms and took his hands, pulling him to the new bed. Peter let go of her hands and pulled back the duvet, leaving the gray sheets alone. He turned to Olivia and kissed her, gently picking her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

Leaning over her, Peter smiled and kissed her; Olivia pulled him down and ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side. "Your turn Sweetheart, we're going to keep this even."

Peter pulled her shirt up, pausing only to let her unwrap her arms, afterwards he kissed her and smoothed her mused hair down. Olivia flipped them, thankful for the larger bed and sat up on him, she carefully and slowly removed her bra which elicited groans from Peter and she felt as he grew under her.

"God you're beautiful." He pulled her down and kissed her again, his hands travelled down her bare back and he flipped them, much to Olivia's displeasure. She let out a grunt and gave him a glare, Peter chuckled and kissed her for the billionth time, well aware her hands were already working on his sweats.

* * *

He helped her remove them, only surprised when she removed his boxers along with them. He kicked them to the side and began to work on her yoga pants, pulling them off slowly. He knew she was eager as she let out a groan and arched as his hands brushed against her center as he pulled off her panties.

Finally stripped, Peter looked at Olivia…her cloudy eyes full of lust and he dare internally say love. He leaned down and kissed her before trailing kisses down her neck and chest, stopping at her breasts to suck on each nipple separately. Sounds of intense pleasure came from Olivia and he reveled in it, having missed making her make those sounds.

Moving on, he kissed down her abdomen and let his tongue swirl around her belly button before moving lower, due to before when she hit him accidently, Peter held down her knees as he began exploring the most intimate place on her body. In his mind, that place was for him and him only in the future barring the birth of their children.

Olivia groaned as an orgasm rushed over her, one ended as another began…Peter knew what he was doing and he did it so well. She could defiantly say with certainty that sex before then was mild at best, Peter put new definition to the term 'mind blowing sex' and he topped her chart without issue.

* * *

She gasped when he slipped two fingers into her, arching up as he began pumping in and out of her quickly, hitting her at the right angle to make her fall over the edge over and over again. He leaned up and kissed her to suppress her screams as he had found out two weeks before that she screamed during sex.

"Peter," her voice was husky and heavy, she was panting from her recovery. "Please stop this torture."

"My pleasure Sweetheart." He kissed her and pulled his fingers out of her, leaning over her as he entered her slowly and she groaned, clinging to him as she wrapped her arms around his back and one leg around his. "Slow or not baby?"

"Don't care," she truthfully didn't and didn't have a clue to how he was still coherent and able to ask her questions.

* * *

Peter set the rhythm for slow, wanting to enjoy the slow passion of making love to her. Olivia clung to him and he kissed her, holding her close as he let himself show her how much he loved her. She was beautiful with her olive eyes and blond hair spread out…when her hair was down so were the bangs but they stayed to the sides most often and he loved at that look on her. Despite what she thought, he thought the bangs were adorable but only when they sat to the side, never covering her forehead. She had a softer look to her, a more vulnerable look that her alternate could never carry with them.

An orgasm rolled over her and he followed, holding her close to him as they both let their breathing return to normal. Peter looked down at her and found her smiling; she kissed him and gave a soft chuckle. "Better, much better."

Peter chuckled and kissed her cheek, "practice makes perfect."

He rolled over and brought her with him, Olivia snuggled into him. "We should get dressed; it's not just us like last time…we have Ella."

"Okay, give it a minute."

* * *

A/N: We jump ahead four months and have a father-daughter type moment between Peter and Ella.


	11. Fatherly Duties

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Four months later Olivia woke to her alarm, she groaned and opened her eyes only to find Peter leaning over her to turn it off. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, get some sleep…it's your day off, I'll take Ella." He gave her a kiss and headed out of the room to Ella's room to wake her up.

He found the girl asleep on her back and arms thrown out. Peter sat on the bed and shook her gently; she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Uncle Peter?"

"Yep, time for school…come on."

She hugged him and got out of bed to get dressed; Peter chuckled and left the room to get dressed after checking on Walter.

* * *

Walter was up making breakfast so he went back upstairs to find Olivia sprawled out on her stomach asleep, soft snores coming from her. Leaning down, Peter kissed her neck and smiled, brushing her hair away and looked at the tattoo on her neck…he found it somewhat compelling.

She hated it and he knew it was because it was a reminder of the other side, the one thing she couldn't get rid of. He had asked about it when he had discovered it their first night and Olivia had told him it meant 'forever entwined' in a dead language on the other side and that her alternate had one as did her boyfriend.

Technically the other side was where he was from so it was his own dead language and the fact she had something from his world when he had so much from hers made it compelling to him…like it out of everything belonged. To him it was a statement of 'this is the love of my life and I can prove it' because she held a brand of his world, of his origins that clearly said his. He could adopt her world and come to see it as his own but he knew his only reason to belong was the family ties he had formed with everyone.

Taking his phone from the nightstand, he gently snapped a picture of it before returning her hair where it had been and kissed her head. Peter got a quick shower and dressed before leaning over the bed and brushed Olivia's hair back from her face. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, "you're leaving?"

"To take Ella, I'll be home afterwards I promise." Peter stole a kiss before pulling the blankets higher and kissed her head a final time and left to take Ella to school.

* * *

The little girl was eating her breakfast, already dressed in her uniform and bag by the stairs. "Morning Son."

"Morning Walter, Ella we're gonna leave in ten minutes so finish up and go brush your teeth." He pulled her head back so she looked at him, "ten minutes, no more."

"Okay Uncle Peter." She instantly went back to her blueberry pancakes and eggs while Peter made coffee for himself. "Uncle Peter," she looked at him as he sat down at the table beside her, "next week is career day…will you come?"

"I thought you'd want Aunt Liv to come…her job is so much cooler than mine."

"It's just that…no one believes me when I told them my uncle owns Massive Dynamic, they said I was just a poor kid wanting to be rich." She looked down and Peter knew more was going on.

"Ella what is really going on…are they teasing or bullying you?"

She looked at him and her green eyes were full of fear, "I don't want to talk about it."

Peter watched as Ella got up suddenly and ran upstairs, he heard her door slam and knew something was up. His paternal nature rose up and not for the first time, if his little girl was getting hurt than he was going to put a stop to it and Ella had become his little girl…the surrogate daughter he held close to his heart.

* * *

Placing his coffee down, Peter walked upstairs and knocked gently on Ella's door…he heard her crying inside. Olivia was coming out of their room, rubbing her eyes as she did.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He knocked again, "Ella open the door please."

"Go away!" She cried as she screamed and Peter opened the door at that, Ella was on her bed crying.

Walking over he sat on the bed, "I'm not going away and neither is your aunt. I asked you something downstairs and I want an answer…are the kids bullying you?"

"I hate them; they think I'm stupid…that I'm from the wrong side of the tracks." She turned over and looked at him, "they called me an orphan and said my aunt and uncle only took me in because you had to, that you don't love me."

Olivia sat down on the other side and placed a hand on the girl's head, "that's not true baby girl."

"I know that but…they sabotaged my project." She looked down, "now I get a bad grade and when I told my teacher she just said that I should be more careful with it next time…it wasn't my fault, they damaged it on purpose because it was so much better than theirs. I hate them; they're always doing this to me."

* * *

She began to cry again and crawled into Peter's lap; he held her and kissed her head. "Do you get points for this career day?"

She shook her head, "no…I don't want to fail my science class and I only have one project left and that one is shown to Miss Sharp…she comes and inspects all the final projects, choosing one and whoever wins gets to have a two day internship at Massive Dynamic."

Olivia smiled, "baby girl, we can arrange a two day internship for you if you don't win; Uncle Walter would be more than happy to do that for you."

"I want to earn it Aunt Liv not have it given, I want to show how good I am…most of all I don't want to fail."

Peter chuckled and pulled her back to look at her face, tipping her chin up he smiled. "You know something? It doesn't matter what they do…you'll always be the most intelligent, beautiful and kindest girl in that entire school. Now do you like your school or do you hate it?"

"I don't like the students."

"Then go for you not for them or anything else, they'll tease you and try to bully you but do you know what that says about them?" Ella shook her head, "it means that they aren't so happy about themselves, they doubt their own abilities and can't stand to see others do better than them."

She smiled, "really?"

"And you're not stupid, your theories maybe out there but they mean you think big. Now do you think you can go wash your face and brush your teeth so we can leave?"

Ella nodded and hugged him, "you're the best Uncle Peter, I wish you were my dad instead."

She left and Peter found Olivia smiling, she touched his cheek. "You're really good with her, I wouldn't have done as good a job."

"I know what its like to be picked on because you're smart."

* * *

The drive to school was quiet and Peter decided to bring up the topic Ella had commented on. He waited till they were halfway to the school to bring it up only because that's when her mind would start reeling in anticipation of what was ahead.

"Ella remember what you said…why do you wish I was your dad, you have a dad."

Ella shrugged, "he's weird…when I was there with Mom all he would do was drink and wouldn't pay attention to me. He's not like you or other dads, he only cares when it gets him what he wants…to control me or Mom."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Mom made me go to my room when he would come home or was drinking. I don't think he likes me very much, I think that's why he is letting me live with you and Aunt Liv. He doesn't even care that Uncle Walter is crazy…a real dad would be worried."

Peter knew it was true because he worried about leaving Ella alone with Walter, the man wasn't sane enough to take care of her or help her if something happened. If Ella was with Walter, at least one more adult was there to keep watch. He'd also make sure if Walter had his high moment, it was away from Ella because he didn't want Walter hurting her by accident and he knew how much his father adored Ella, even going so far as to call her his granddaughter in public…much to everyone's shock.

"Uncle Peter, when I saw him last…he said 'I'll get you back Ella, nothing will stop me…you don't belong with those people.' He called you and Aunt Liv 'those people' and you aren't, you're my aunt and uncle."

"Don't worry Ella, everything will be alright." He pulled up to the school and turned to her, "I promise princess."

She shook her head, "I don't want to go back Uncle Peter…not to him, he's not a real dad." She unbuckled her seatbelt and Peter got out, he walked around and opened her door. "Thanks."

"Yep, here don't forget your lunch." He handed the lunchbox to her after she pulled on her backpack and smiled. "Remember what we spoke about this morning okay," he bent down and looked at her, "it's about you not them."

"I know." She hugged him and he kissed her head, "thanks Uncle Peter…I love you."

"I love you too princess; now go show them what you're made of." He stood up and pushed her off in the direction of the school.

* * *

After Peter watched her go in, he headed in himself but straight to the headmaster's office, Nina owned the schools or at least Massive Dynamic did but others were in charge. He waited till she came out and looked at him.

"Mr. Bishop, I'm sorry you were kept waiting…please come in."

She shut the door behind them and he sat down across from her, "I'm worried about my niece…"

"Your niece, I was unaware your niece attended Bright Light or that you had one…I'm aware you have no siblings."

Peter looked at her, "my girlfriend's niece than, Agent Dunham and I are concerned about Ella's welfare at the school. I was informed this morning that she's being bullied not only by the students but by her science teacher…apparently the students destroyed her project on purpose and when she informed her teacher…she was told to be more careful next time. Ella only has one project left and that's the end of the year project…I want to know if she can make up that project or do extra credit to receive the grade that she was unable to get because of her peers' actions?" He eyed the woman, "listen to me Miss Carlton, I'm not above using my contacts to get this resolved but I think it should be dealt with fairly first. Ella just lost her mother four months ago and this stability and her love for science is the only thing getting her through…I can't afford for Ella to be torn up by kids her age."

Carlton nodded, "I'll see what we can do, I'm sure you're aware she can only receive up to seventy percent of the original grade with makeup."

"I don't think you understand me when I say that Ella's attempts to be heard are being suppressed, eight percent. Nothing more and nothing less, that's fair since she had her project completed and it was destroyed before she could turn it in."

She eyed him, "are you saying that her project was finished before it was destroyed?"

"Yes, Ella even has pictures to prove it, she said she took a picture before and after. I had her give them to me." He pulled two pictures out of his pocket and laid them on the desk, "as you can see she is light years above her age…she just finished a mechanical physics project before it was destroyed."

* * *

The woman picked it the picture and stared at it, "how old is she?"

"Seven."

"I've never seen a seven year old work on an advanced physics project before, this is…what is her name?"

"Ella Dunham, ID number is 2331984."

She began typing into her computer and brought up Ella's grades, "she's making grades I've only seen on occasion…she's obviously very bright, with her GPA at a solid 4.0 and grades no lower than a 94 in any class. Honestly Mr. Bishop it won't hurt her, her science is already a 99.65 which in educational vernacular is a solid 100. The most it will do is bring her to a 98…if it was the opposite case and she had a failing grade…"

"I understand, she was worried about failing her class but it seems that despite what is implied, Ella is anything but failing."

Peter left feeling both embarrassed and relieved, Ella was fearful but her fears had no real justification. She was doing well in her classes and swimming along perfectly. She's learn to avoid the bullies and if not he'd talk to the parents because no one was going to hurt Ella, no matter their age, and get away with it.

* * *

A/N: Next we get a little glimpse of a future...Olivia has some news and Gre shows his face again.


	12. Protecting Your Own

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Arriving home, he found Olivia asleep in bed and clearly she was not feeling well as he could see the garbage can by the bed. Going to the bathroom to get the thermometer he found a note on the door and took it down to read.

**Need pregnancy test…to be sure. Too sick to go out; please pick up one on your way home. You have Ella today. –O**

Peter turned back to look at Olivia, they'd had sex dozens of times and not a single time had bothered to use some form of protection…he knew it was dangerous and they could end up pregnant…he'd voiced it once with Olivia and her answer was far from what he expect as she said if it happened then it did and if it didn't they'd be okay but she wasn't worried.

If he was honest, he already had thoughts of adopting Ella…four months in and he wanted what he had and throwing a baby into the mix was both insane but he'd welcomed it. The thought of a baby who was like him and Olivia, beautiful and perfect…especially a little girl, he wanted that. He wanted a baby girl who was like Olivia down to the blond hair and green eyes; he wanted her to give him heart attacks every time he turned around because she had her mother's fearlessness. Although a little boy was appealing too, he'd be able to do all the things Walter never did with him plus the boy would no doubt be just as stubborn as his mother…a heartbreaker and an absolute sweetheart.

* * *

The day passed and he got a call during an experiment with Walter that Ella needed to be picked up from school, they were vague over the phone but he figured that was for a reason. Arriving at Bright Light he found her outside the office with her arms crossed and spotted blood on her khaki jumper and white shirt.

"Ella?" He bent down next to her and looked her over, "princess what happened, where are you hurt?"

"I'm not, but Dad is."

The door opened and Carlton came out with two security officers and Greg, he had a bloody nose. Peter stood and looked at him. "Mr. Bishop I'm sorry, why don't we speak in my office. Ella can join us, Ella please come in with your uncle."

Ella got up and pulled on her bag, she was about to walk when Greg caught her arm and eyed Peter. "I'm taking her with me, Ella doesn't belong here…she belongs somewhere normal."

"I'm sorry Mr. Blake but Ella is registered under her aunt and uncle…"

"This bastard isn't her uncle, he's not married to her aunt and if anything is just the partner the woman is sleeping with."

Ella pulled away and shook her head, "he's a better parent than you are, at least he cares. I'd rather live with Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv till I'm eighteen then ever see you again. You hate me and I'm just something you can control…I hate you." She eyed him, "I'm telling Agent Broyles I want to never see you again…so goodbye." She tried to leave but Greg caught her arm.

"Now listen here you little…"

Peter looked at him, his voice on edge. "Unhand her now or so help me you'll have more than a bloody nose when I'm finished." He looked at the security guards, "escort Mr. Blake off the campus this moment and make sure he gets in his car."

"You have no way to make that happen." Greg looked at Peter and Peter chuckled.

"My father owns Massive Dynamic, I'm heir to the company and Massive Dynamic runs this school for future scientists and visionaries…I have every way. Gentlemen please."

The guards each took an arm and looked at Greg, "sir this way please."

Peter picked up Ella and she held onto him, both walked into Carlton's office. After speaking the woman on what wasn't classified, Peter took Ella to the lab with him and let her help a bit. He had to talk to Broyles about what had happened…it was clear that Ella didn't need Greg in her life in any form.

* * *

On his way home with Ella, he stopped at the store to pick up the pregnancy test for Olivia. Any time before that period in his life and he'd have never done such a thing, hell he wouldn't have even entertained walking down that aisle but Olivia needed it so she'd get it. Having researched the most reliable, he got that type in the multiple box as he knew Olivia would send him out for more if he didn't.

At the counter he got a look from the cashier, Ella came over with a candy bar. "Can I have this?"

"After today why don't you go get a big one but you can only have it after dinner…fair?"

Ella nodded and headed off to get a bigger bar. The old woman looked at him as he paid, "so this going to be your second?" She bagged the tests, "your daughter is adorable and so well behaved."

"Thank you," he handed her two dollars in cash for Ella's candy bar as the little girl put it on the counter.

"Here you go sweetheart." The woman handed her the candy bar back and Ella smiled.

"Thank you, can we go now?"

Peter chuckled and ruffled her hair, "ready to go home and see Aunt Liv…she's not feeling very well."

"We'll make her better."

They left and Peter couldn't help but realize that Ella was becoming more his daughter by the day so he saw no reason to correct the woman. If Broyles came through, and he would, Ella would have no legal father soon and be under the custody of Olivia…leaving him free to adopt her and he would. Adopting Ella would be the first monumental decision he'd ever make…everything else in his life was just by chance but this was choice and he'd do it because for the second time in his life both his heart and mind were demanding he do it…the first was loving Olivia with all he was.

Peter was sure of one thing: baby or not, he was ready to be a father to Ella.

* * *

He arrived home to yelling and both noticed from the stairs that Greg and Olivia were going at it. Greg turned to see Ella as she hung her bag on the stair handle like she always did and go upstairs. Greg started to head over but Olivia caught his arm, he flung it back and Olivia hit the couch, Peter noticed she twisted to make sure her belly was protected…she was trying to protect their unborn child if she was in fact pregnant.

Rage came; Peter had just watched his entire family threatened by this man in one way or another. He wouldn't stand by and allow it, "get out of my house."

"I want my daughter, once I have her I'll leave you and your whore alone forever."

"You so much as touch Ella or Olivia again and what happened today will be nothing compared to what I will do. You have no right to come into my home, harass and threaten my family and think you can get away with it."

"Uncle Peter," Ella stood at the top of the stairs, "I called Agent Broyles…he's on his way over."

"Ella go to your room."

* * *

Ella went back to her room and the door was heard seconds later, Greg pointed at Peter. "You have no right to talk to Ella like that, she's my daughter…I gave her life, I took care of her…I'm her father."

"Leave my house."

"Not until I take my daughter away from this freak show of a place, I found out all about you…I have friends who are cops. They told me you're a criminal and your father, that psychopath that he is, got a woman killed and was locked away for years in an insane asylum. Now Olivia is joining the madness, I won't subject Ella to that so get out of my way."

"You're not taking Ella."

* * *

Greg swung and hit Peter, Olivia's rage over everything boiled over and seconds later the lights blew, a fire started in the fireplace suddenly and several windows broke. Peter and Greg looked around, Peter saw Olivia collapse to the ground.

"Olivia!" Peter rushed to Olivia and checked her pulse to find it strong, he saw Greg starting upstairs to get Ella and knew he'd have to make the choice between Olivia and Ella and at that moment his parental instincts screamed above Olivia's needs.

He rushed upstairs and got to Greg at the top of the landing, he pushed the man against the wall and slugged him across the face…the man slid down the wall. Ella came running out and looked at Peter.

"The lights went out…Uncle Peter I'm scared."

Peter picked her up and shook his head, "there's no reason to be scared, it's okay. We need to get to Aunt Liv, she got hurt."

He pulled out his phone and called 911, asking for an ambulance…he'd have Olivia transferred to Massive Dynamic from Boston General once she was given a check over.

* * *

A/N: Yep...Olivia's abilities went off, next a moment between Peter and Olivia.


	13. Treasures of Preciousness

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Broyles arrived moments before the ambulance and Peter explained while Olivia was loaded on, the man took Greg into custody and was even personally rough with the guy…placing the handcuffs on tighter than usual. Peter crawled into the ambulance with Ella and they sat with Olivia who was still knocked out.

Peter waited with Ella and finally Mitchell Conners, her doctor from two years before came out and looked at him.

"She's starting to wake up, from what she explained it was just high blood pressure and a panic attack. She and the baby are doing well…she's asking for you."

"Thank you," Peter walked back with Ella, who was asleep in his arms.

* * *

Olivia laid opening her eyes as Peter arrived, he placed Ella in the nearby chair and leaned down to kiss Olivia's head. She looked at him, "Greg?"

"Broyles has him in custody…Ella's safe…as soon as it doesn't seem to suspicious I'm going to transfer you to Massive Dynamic so they can do detailed scans that are non-invasive." He touched her IV and she looked away from it. "Your abilities did a number of things…broke windows, shut down the lights for the entire block it seems and started a fire in the fireplace."

Olivia sighed and leaned back against the pillow, "I wasn't scared…I was angry, angry at Greg for coming in and threatening you and Ella. Demanding we give Ella to him because we're harming her. The fact he flung me back against the couch, if I hadn't have turned at the last moment…"

* * *

Peter sat down and placed a hand on her belly, "but the baby is safe, we'll find out more at Massive Dynamic. Baby look at me," Olivia met his eyes, "you and this baby and Ella are my family, Walter too I guess. I haven't been able to talk to you but when Broyles gets done with Greg he'll have no parental rights and as soon as legalities are finished…she's ours, I'm adopting her…she'll be our daughter no matter how insane that sounds."

"Nothing is insane anymore…insane is normal for us." Olivia looked at Ella as she slept, "are you sure that's what you want?"

"I want her Liv, I want this and I know I need it…I have a history of making rash decisions and most by chance not by choice but this one…this one isn't rash or by chance, this one has been thought out. When I got to the school today and saw blood on Ella I was fearful for her…that someone would touch my little girl and get away with hurting her, when I found out she had punched Greg when he showed up and it was his blood…only then did I feel comfortable again."

Olivia chuckled, "she punched him?"

"Bloody nose and all, she must be just like her aunt." He smiled and let his thumb rub against her belly before looking down. "This one is going to be just like you too, can it be wrong to hope for a little girl?"

"I don't see you as the boy type," she smiled and reached up, cupping his cheek. "Maybe because you're such a ladies man I don't know, all I know is that I see you as a daughter type of father…I doubt you'd know what to do with a boy."

He chuckled, "you're probably right but either way I want this one and I want the little creature there. We're building a life Liv, the other universe be damned…I will do anything I have to do to protect you, no matter the cost…to protect all of you."

"I love you." She said the words she hadn't voiced till that moment, four months and two kids in and she was ready…no matter how insane it seemed.

He kissed her and then kissed her head before cupping her cheek, "I love you too…I was waiting for you to say it first…to feel comfortable with wanting to say it and not feel pressured into saying it."

* * *

A/N: We jump ahead a few months...Peter makes it official and uh oh, Fauxlivia shows up but I promise not the way you think.


	14. Family of Four, Maybe Five

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Three months passed and they became a small family of four, Broyles having seen Ella's abuse or attempted abuse by Greg made sure the man had no association with the young girl. He had a friend in Washington DC pull strings and Greg's parental rights were terminated.

Ella settled in knowing that the man couldn't hurt her and she was safe with her aunt and uncle, even helping them design the nursery for her cousin. Olivia was growing by the day, at nineteen weeks she felt like a balloon even though she was barely showing…Peter called her beautiful every time she commented on how she looked.

Standing on the courthouse steps, Peter bent down next to Ella and smiled. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to…just say the word and we'll walk away."

The seven year old smiled and shook her head, "I want this…I want you to be my dad."

Peter chuckled and pulled her to him, hugging her. "I love you princess."

"I love you too…Dad." She turned back and looked at Olivia who stood nearby to allow them a moment, Olivia was smiling and held out her hand which Ella took.

* * *

They got inside and waited, finally they were joined by Walter, Astrid and Broyles. Their turn was finally called and they went in. With all the paperwork complete, all they had to do was finish with the legalities. The judge looked at Ella as they all were about to sign and smiled.

"Miss Blake…come here please." Ella looked at Peter and he nodded so she got up and walked around the table to the judge. "Ella, I want to ask you something and I want you to think about it. Do you want to be adopted by Mr. Bishop, if so…can you tell me why?"

Ella smiled, "he was my Uncle Peter but then he became more like my dad when my mom died. He made sure I got what I needed; he was a real parent unlike my real dad. He helps me with my science projects and homework, he doesn't let anyone bully me…he holds me when I cry, laughs with me, makes me behave," that got laughter from everyone. "More importantly…he loves me; he told my Aunt Missy that he loved me as if I was his own…even when I had a dad. I love him, he's my father…Aunt Liv says anyone can be a dad but it take a real person to be a father."

The judge looked at her and smiled, "well you seem very sure and reviewing everything I have, I see no reason why Ella Blake can't become Ella Bishop. Mr. Bishop, you do understand that if you undertake this you shall raise and provide for her as if she was your own blood…are you aware of that?"

"Very much, she'll always been blood to me…I see no difference between Ella and my unborn child."

* * *

The judge signed papers and everything was finished, they left the courthouse with a new family member. Ella was laughing and smiling as Peter let her jump down the stairs.

"Happy now?" Olivia looked at Peter and he smiled, kissing her head.

"Very, I have you and the baby and the little creature who is now my daughter…never thought I'd be a parent, honestly I thought I'd die before I had a family."

"Bishop, Dunham." They turned to see Broyles, he was hanging up his phone. "We need to get to New York Harbor, they pulled a body from the water."

Peter looked at him, "a body, any idea who it is?"

* * *

Broyles turned his phone and they looked at the screen to find a picture of Olivia…but not the Olivia from that side, the red hair was evidence of that. Olivia took the phone and eyed the photo, she looked up.

"The Harbor?"

"Near Liberty Island, she was found in the water by a tour boat…evidence of gunshots."

Ella was taken to Massive Dynamic on the way, Astrid staying with her. They arrived at the scene within two hours thanks to Massive Dynamic's Arrow Flight Series that took only half the time to arrive.

* * *

Olivia nearly shivered at the fact she stood on Liberty Island again, Peter put a hand on her back as they stepped off the boat and onto land. The coroner was over the body and looked up to see Olivia only to look down again in shock.

"What do we have so far?" Broyles looked at the man, "Dr. Brice what do we have?"

He shook his head, "multiple gunshots, evidence of mistreatment…I found restraint marks on her wrists and ankles as well as injection marks on her arms. I can say without a doubt it was murder after days of torture…poor woman didn't stand a chance."

"Sir," a woman walked over with a bundle, "we found him by the rocks…"

She uncovered the bundle and a baby was seen, a baby only a few days old and was clearly dead despite the pink color as he wasn't breathing. Brice took the baby, "most likely drowned, same as the woman…it's possible they were together when it happened. I'll know more when I perform the autopsies."

* * *

Laying the baby on a nearby gurney, Olivia walked over and touched him. Peter caught her hand before she could, "don't Olivia…don't do this to yourself. Come on; let's get to work finding the damage she did."

They began to walk away and whimpering was heard, both turned to see the baby beginning to breathe. He began to cry and Olivia walked over, placing a hand on his belly…he calmed.

"Shh, you're safe." His eyes opened and Olivia found herself gripped by sudden aguish. Bright blue eyes, eyes the color of Peter's, stared at her…the baby that the shapeshifter had told her about laid before her.

Peter walked over, "Olivia…baby what is it?"

"The shapeshifter was right…he has your eyes and having come with her…this is your son."

Peter shook his head and looked at her, "no he's not…I have two daughters, two beautiful girls…I don't have a son. I didn't ask for this and we both have gone over this…I couldn't physically get her pregnant, this was Walternate's doing."

"But he's still yours…"

* * *

A/N: Okay if you've read a few of my stories before you can probably guess what I'm about to do but if not...let's just say Baby Boy Bishop holds more secrets than he should.


	15. What Little Boys Are Made Of

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

They took the baby to Massive Dynamic along with the body of Fauxlivia, hours later results were in on both the baby and the dead woman. Nina looked at them and sighed. "She was tortured, tested on…after hearing what you went through Olivia it's clear they subjected her to the same thing with the exception of giving her Cortexiphan. I can also say that it occurred before she gave birth…I just can't explain why."

"And the baby?"

Nina looked at her file and sat down at the table, "the baby is…he's something else. When his DNA was ran, we found some oddities and some surprises. His genetic code is exact to that of the DNA on this paper." She handed Olivia the paper of Peter in the machine, "that DNA matches the boy…we misunderstood this meaning…it's not Peter, it just looks like Peter. If you look closely you can see subtle differences." She looked at them, "he's positive for Cortexiphan."

* * *

Peter eyed her, "you're saying Walternate gave her Cortexiphan while pregnant and it transferred to him?"

"No, unlike Cortexiphan subjects where Cortexiphan is mainly in the spinal fluid and brain but does occasionally affect areas such as reproduction and immunity, his Cortexiphan is system wide. Which can only be explained by its existence in his DNA, the Cortexiphan has bound to every third adenine and thymine base pair making him genetically positive."

Peter nodded, "meaning he inherited it not developed it…how is that possible?"

"It means that one of his biological parents is Cortexiphan positive and as the DNA scan showed, you're his father so that makes our Olivia his biological mother." She looked at them both, "you explained that Walternate did tests on you…do remember any of it?"

Olivia shook her head, "most times he knocked me out and I'd wake up in my cell again…other times he kept me awake, I think to torture me with pain. You're thinking he extracted one of my eggs during the process?"

"That's the only explanation, given their technology it wouldn't be impossible to create an embryo, freeze it and implant it when the other Olivia arrived back…making it seem she conceived with Peter. That would explain the DNA…as you are almost genetically identical except for your Cortexiphan, she would only assume that's what happened."

"So he's genetically our son?"

* * *

"He's also the only one who can power the machine; we figured out that the machine reached to both of you. It stands to reason that parts would react momentarily with you but the machine would require both sets of DNA…which is why it reacted while you were in the hanger."

"Two universes." Olivia and Nina looked at Peter as he spoke, he leaned forward, "that's what powers it, the fact he's from two universes."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with it?" Olivia looked at him, "what makes…"

Peter put his hands up, "okay, imagine…let's see, something you'll understand. Okay, take two different atomic elements…apart they're harmless, each normal and unreactive separated but put them together and they're explosive, destructive. I'm from one universe and you're from this universe…put two universal energies together and you get…you get something that shouldn't happen in the laws of physics, two objects occupying the same place and the same time."

Olivia looked at him, "so we shouldn't even have children?"

"I never said that Olivia and I don't regret them…I won't wish them away but I honestly didn't see harm in it…until this, our children shouldn't exist."

* * *

Olivia shook her head and left the room, the door slamming behind her. Nina eyed him, "you didn't approach that very well."

"I can't approach it any other way, it's the truth…I didn't think our children would be the cause of the end of the universes. I thought I'd been here long enough that there wouldn't be an issue. Is he healthy?"

"Very healthy, he's a few days old…the umbilical stump has yet to fall away. It's my belief he crossed universe to get away from Walternate and accidently took the other Olivia with him. I'm guessing the transport is what killed her, knocking him unconscious and in a coma like Olivia after she crosses."

Peter went after Olivia after finishing with Nina, he found her where he expected…in the nursery with their son. It hit him then that he had not only two daughters but a son…who Olivia was holding. She looked perfect holding the baby boy in her arms…his dark curls covering his head that sat under her chin as she held him to her chest as he slept.

* * *

Shutting the door, he walked over and looked at her. She looked at him with a small smile, "I understand what you're trying to say…I was just upset that you'd even say that." She moved her head and looked at the baby in her arms, "he's beautiful and looks just like you."

"Can I hold him?"

Olivia chuckled softly and let him hold the boy, watching as Peter carefully took him, holding his head as he did. The baby whimpered and Peter gently bounced him.

"Shh, Daddy's here." He smiled, "he's going to need a name."

Looking at the baby boy, Olivia smiled. "How about James after my father, James Dunham Bishop."

"No, how about Dunham James Bishop…he's so much like you already…we need the Dunham name to stick around since Ella is now a Bishop, you'll be a Bishop one day and that baby girl is already one."

She nodded, "Dunham…Dunham James Bishop." Touching the boy's tiny hand she smiled, "welcome to the universes baby boy."

Peter chuckled, "quite a welcome for both…crossing over at only a few days old, you are already so much like your mother. Just don't make any more trips without her…so she can protect you."

* * *

The door opened and Nina looked at them, "Olivia can you come with me for a moment?"

"I'll be back soon," she looked at Dunham, "be good for Daddy baby boy, he's going to go introduce you to your sister…you have a big sister named Ella."

Peter caught her arm and pulled her back, kissing her gently. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." Olivia joined Nina in the hall and turned to her after the door was shut. "What's going on?"

"Sam told me something a long time ago, shortly after the shapeshifter killings. He told me a lie and I think you'd appreciate finding out the truth with me…it was about Peter. He is on his way, we have lunch weekly and…"

Olivia nodded, "I think you should tell me while we wait."

* * *

A/N: Next we see that Sam lies for a reason and it ties into the whole 'Peter and Olivia are Destined' idea and a little back story behind the First People.


	16. Lies of Destruction

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

They spoke in her office and the door opened eventually, Sam walked in with a smile and looked at them both. "Well if this isn't a surprise, its good to see you both." Olivia stood and looked at him, he backed up and shook his head. "No, it can't be…"

"What?" Olivia saw him looking at her belly, a hand went over her belly and she smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"With Peter Bishop's child no doubt…a child that can't exist and should not exist."

Olivia took a breath, she hated that she had been told that a second time in two hours. Closing her eyes, she opened them and found herself somewhere completely different.

**

* * *

**

Olivia looked around and saw people in robes, white and gold robes. The machine was at the end of the hall, she heard screaming...crying and watched as a young girl no older than five was dragged in. A woman being restrained in the background, two people actually and what shocked her was that they looked exactly like her and Peter.

**"Olise...stop, don't do this!" The other her begged and looked at them, "you don't know what you're doing...you'll destroy our civilizations."**

**A man walked over and eyed her, "no you did Callisandra, the moment you and Corin began your trysts...he is from the other side, the laws forbid contact in such ways and instead you conceive a child. The child is of two universes, she will heal both sides and prevent them from touching again."**

**The woman, Callisandra shook her head, "she's unstable...she'll be thinking of us both, you can't do this. She'll destroy both worlds...I've seen it Lorson, I've seen the destruction. Only one bloodline can use the Vacuum properly, one man...you're destroying our worlds."**

"**Mother!" The girl cried as they strapped her into the machine, "Mother make them stop."**

"**Olise, Olise think of only Mother or Father not both...think of only one side."**

**She cried, "Mother please...Father make them stop."**

**

* * *

**

The man, Corin, who looked like Peter pulled Callisandra too him and kissed her head. "Look away Callie," he looked at her and she turned her head away as the device was activated. Seconds later screams filled the room and then it stopped, the machine let go and the broke body of a charred child hit the floor.

"**It is done," Lorson eyed them and Corin shook his head.**

"**Its not over, Callisandra saw the future...our destruction will occur and in the future it will happen again but this time there won't be anyone to stop it."**

**Lorson shook his head, "no...because you will return to your world and never return, Callisandra will stay here where she belongs."**

**Callisandra looked at Lorson in attempt, "that's not the vision I saw...it will happen again, the love between two worlds. One day in the far future a woman who looks identical to me will fall in love with a man exactly like Corin...from the other side and looking the same. **

"**Their worlds will try to tear them apart, betrayal will find its way into their lives but a miracle will happen...along the path their child will be born. A child of two universes, a child bound by something stronger then power... that child will heal the worlds. Ours destroyed the worlds but theirs will heal it and everything you seek to prevent will be in vain. Know this well Lorson, the destruction of both worlds rests on your shoulders not Olise."**

**Lorson just starred, "you broke our laws Callisandra, the laws of freedom are not ones to be given lightly. Your status as a Seer demanded you have them but since you have broken your vow of honoring the laws I am forced to place you among the rest of the women...in bonds of marriage. You'll be married to Tanis immediately, Corin I've spoken to Pestor and you shall be married to his daughter Lara immediately upon your return. The bonds of marriage can't be broken so you will stay on your sides." He nodded to a guard, "separate them."**

**

* * *

**

Callisandra and Corin both fought, "no, please no...Corin!"

"**Callie I see only you, till death."**

"**I see only you," she looked at him as they were separated, "I see only you my love."**

**They were dragged from the room in separate directions and Lorson looked at the machine.**

"**Dismantle it and scatter it across the globe...I do not want it used again, especially by Callisandra's vision. Consult Samulus, I want a different vision given...what does he sees."**

**

* * *

**

The room changed, the machine was being dismantled but Olivia saw Lorson with a man, Sam Weiss from her time.

"**Tell me what Callisandra said is false, tell me it will not happen again."**

**He chuckled, "it will dear friend and at a greater intensity...this device will never be touched again because the child she spoke of will heal the worlds with a single breath...universal energies as well as return of gifts long lost being the cause."**

"**Do what you must, it cannot happen."**

**Samulus nodded, "I can weave a lie but be careful dear friend, things seen by Callisandra have never been wrong."**

"**Make the lie believable...make it so this man like Corin is seen in the Vacuum...forcing his destined love to kill him to prevent death."**

**"You can try but be warned that the woman of which Callisandra speaks is a Seer herself. She is his only love, not even her twin will be above her...destined again are Corin and Callisandra in a different lifetime and different lives...their child will heal the worlds."**

**Lorson eyed him, "make it so it does not occur, find a way to prevent their union if it is to be so."**

**"I can weave a lie but it is up to those who see it to believe if it is true or not. Know this Lorson, the destruction that she speaks will come to pass. Our civilizations will fall because you threw an unstable child born of two universal energies at something that should not have touched her...it rests on you my friend."**

**"Watch your words Samulus of Atlantis for you can quickly meet your death."**

* * *

Olivia came out of the vision and looked at Sam, "it was all a lie, everything from the beginning…from the time Olise was placed in that device. From the day a single man determined how things were going to be, to play God when he had no right…for those who were technologically advanced, your morality needed work. Know this Samulus of Atlantis…I won't trust anything that comes from you again. My son won't use the machine because that was a lie and my children do exist…they'll heal the worlds that you and Lorson destroyed with the lies you built."

She walked to the door but Sam's voice stopped her, "the next great seer cannot see what is in front of her…Peter will eventually decide and when that choice comes you will not like the answer."

"The choice was made already, she's dead…goodbye Sam." Olivia left and wondered about his words as she felt but shook them off.

Placing a hand on her belly she smiled, feeling her daughter kick under her hand.

"You do belong and you should exist baby girl…Olise, Olise Callisandra Bishop."

* * *

A/N: If you're intregued more into this little plot I've created, I'm posting my 100th to tie into this after I post my 99th...give it a few days as its done. I may start posting my 100th which is called Entwined on Friday to align with Fringe (the day at least because 8 or 9 I will be in front of a TV.

Generally its going to be about 16 chapters, the first eight are a little different from above but generally the same thing...about Peter and Olivia in their past lives as First People as Callisandra and Corin. The second eight will be about Olivia and Peter and finding out the truth of it all. So look forward to that, my 99th will go back to when Fauxlivia was over here and Peter finds out who she is in the most unlikely of ways...don't ask, just read. That should be posted tomorrow as its already finished.


	17. Epilogue: Complete Family

Family Chaos

Spoilers: All Seasons of Fringe

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Fauxlivia would not be pregnant.

* * *

Peter tried to think about staying calm, trying to stay calm in a situation such as the one he had was like trying to finish a physics equation while having no brain in your skull…impossible. He was not where he wanted to be or where he needed to be.

Olivia was giving birth and he wasn't with her, instead he was watching the kids because Walter had chosen that day of all days to get high and Astrid was with him so no one was there to watch Ella and Dunham. The four month old was still going through the colicky stage and Ella was going through another round of terrible twos at age eight…because she felt deprived of attention, he knew it as did Olivia despite the child denying it at every turn.

She'd gone from being the only child to being a big sister to a little brother who was 'special unlike her' or so she said…referring to Dunham's abilities. Then she had to contend with another baby showing up out of nowhere four months later. She said she hated them and hated the babies before turning around an hour later and asked if she could help in some way.

* * *

"Dunham, come on." Peter rubbed his son's back but he wouldn't stop crying, he had tried everything and it wasn't helping. "I have you, what is it…what's wrong?"

The baby continued to cry and Peter looked up to see Ella by the door to his bedroom, "Aunt Liv says that a warm bath helps, maybe you should try that."

Peter nodded, "okay, come on princess you can help me. Maybe if we can get Dunham to sleep we can go see Aunt Liv."

"Maybe you should make him use his abilities; Grandpa says that if he uses his abilities he falls asleep faster because he uses too much energy."

"That could be dangerous, his abilities are unpredictable." And they were, Dunham exhibited everything from teleportation to pyrokinesis and putting out fires was not something Peter liked to do.

* * *

Peter sat down, finally after six hours of crying and trying to calm his son he got him down to sleep. Ella was ingenious in her attempts to help calm him, resorting to splashing Dunham with the water gently but enough the boy didn't like it and threw up his force field as well as created a hydroball or a ball made of water, he was asleep fifteen minutes later.

"Can we go see Aunt Liv now?" Ella sat beside him, equally as tired because it seemed the term 'it takes a village' was exact on with a genetically positive Cortexiphan child. Peter wouldn't trade Dunham or Olise for anything but he could honestly question himself on what his sanity would be like by the time both kids were eighteen.

"Yeah, let's get Dunham in the car."

Ella looked at Peter, "Dad you shouldn't have any more kids with Aunt Liv after this…Dunham is hard so I know that having two children with abilities will be insane."

"For once kiddo I think you're right." He was going to talk to Olivia about birth control or the permanent alternative for either of them, because it seemed like a good idea. He'd even be willing to let a doctor take a knife down there if it meant he kept his sanity…he had Olivia and three kids, more than he ever expected to have that was for sure.

* * *

Massive Dynamic was quiet when they arrived; Nina gladly let him place Dunham in the nursery where he stayed most times when they visited. The staff were surprisingly ready to take on a Cortexiphan positive child with abilities and after seeing how they handled his son, Peter trusted two of the workers enough.

Olivia was resting and Olise was nearby in the small bassinette, Peter walked over and leaned down, kissing Olivia's head. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't here baby…it looks you did the impossible yet again. She's perfect and beautiful like you."

"Nina came in right before I pushed, it wasn't long…Olise wanted to come and she did, labor was only five hours…improbable for the first delivery. I think she's going to be our last, I'm not doing that again."

Peter chuckled, "both Ella and I agree, no more kids."

"Can I hold her?" Ella looked at them, "can I hold my sister?"

"You certainly can." Peter walked over and gently picked up Olise while Ella sat down; placing her in the eight year old's arms. Blue eyes stared up at Ella as if wondering who she was. Peter chuckled and watched as Ella held her sister.

"I'm Ella Bishop, you're my sister and my cousin…it's very confusing. See my dad is your dad but your mom is my aunt, he was my Uncle Peter till my mom died and he adopted me. So you'll call your mom 'Mom' and I'll call her 'Aunt Liv' but it's still the same thing. When they get married she'll be both my aunt and my step-mom, just like you're my sister and my cousin. I'll protect you when you aren't using your abilities…like I should, you have a brother named Dunham, you're only four months apart so you could be twins. That's weird huh? Well that's a story you'll never understand because I don't understand it. Anyways, your mom is the strongest person in the world and she'd fighting another world…one you're from. It's strange really, you're from two different universes…don't worry because you belong here just like Dad belongs here."

* * *

Peter chuckled as he sat down beside Olivia and kissed her head, "three kids in under a year…can anyone say 'impossible achieved' and not feel insane in doing so?"

"Maybe but remember you never thought you'd be here five years ago…you thought you'd still be conning people not engaged to an FBI agent or have three kids or be from another universe."

"True and I wouldn't trade you for anything, any of you. Besides, I did the impossible and I'm quite proud of it too."

Olivia laughed, "what exactly are you proud of and has made your ego bigger?"

"I can actually say I made an FBI agent fall for a conman."

She hit him and Peter smiled, "so much for our random chaos theory."

"Random Chaos Theory…that explains everything now, I thought it was destiny."

"Or destiny…take your pick, the fate theory or the scientific side of things."

Peter smiled and kissed her, "how about both, we were destined to be but we got there by random chaos?"

"Sounds about right…perfect family chaos."

* * *

Peter looked over at Ella and smiled, he had three beautiful children and a fiancée who grounded him. He had woken up one morning months before with Olivia in his arms expecting things to be fine, they'd do their job and have a nice slow relationship before he asked her to marry him and then they'd have a few kids but within hours things came crashing down.

Seven months later he had adopted Ella and on the same day found out he had a son, who was thought to be the one to end the worlds, with Olivia despite her alternate giving birth to him and subsequently dying not long after doing so. Only then to find out that his unborn daughter was responsible for following in her foremother's daughter's footsteps and correct the girl's mistake by healing what she began millions of years before. That had been something that seemed impossible, that they were descendants of the First People and had once lived and loved among them…a previous life where they themselves dictated that they'd be together once again…but it just showed that despite everything…he and Olivia were meant to be.

Whether they were Callisandra and Corin or Olivia and Peter, they were destined to be. Their children were destined to undo the damage their previous children from a different life caused and no one would stop it. This time no war would come again…Olivia's predictions on the littlest thing seemed to come true, as she had grown into her inherited gift.

* * *

"What's her name?" Ella looked at them, "I know its Olise."

"Olise Callisandra Bishop." Olivia smiled, "and she's going to end the war that someone just like her started long ago."

"How?"

Peter chuckled, "by just existing, by just existing."

And exist Olise did, proving to everyone including the last of the First People how wrong Lorson was millions of years before that just because a child of two universes existed didn't mean they would doom the universes because on occasion they could heal that's exactly what Dunham James Bishop and Olise Callisandra Bishop did…they healed the worlds and proved that love was stronger than physics and all while creating chaos for their family.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's the end of Family Chaos, a little name for you all...Olise is pronounced Or-Lise, the r is absent but the sound is there (deals with the First People's language, I made it up but I liked the pronounciation). Callisandra is just like it sounds Callie-Sandra...there's my names so good luck and I look forward to you reading my 99th called Finding Out and my 100th (yah!) called Entwined.


End file.
